In general, additional information such as date and time information or location information during imaging is included in an image captured by an imaging apparatus. The additional information included in the image as described above is used when a large number of images are managed, for example, in an image management server. More specifically, for example, the image management server generates a file name based on the date and time information included in the image, and stores image data.
Here, the following patent literatures (PTLs) 1 to 3 are included as technology related to the generation of additional information to be included in an image.
In PTL 1, technology for selecting one piece of location information stored in a memory if location information has not been acquired during the imaging is disclosed.
In PTL 2, technology for setting location information obtained at a different point in time as imaging point information if location information has not been acquired during the imaging is disclosed.
In PTL 3, technology in which an image management server receiving an image from an imaging apparatus generates additional information by searching a map database using a keyword extracted based on voice or schedule information to be included in the image is disclosed.